Flowers
Flowers can either be planted as decoration or harvested as a source of income. On May 21, 2010, the Flower Shop was released and flowers were made harvestable. You can move each flower after placing it on your farm, by clicking on it and selecting "Move" from the menu. You can also sell the flower plant directly from your farm, by clicking on it and selecting "Sell" from the menu. This is not the same as selling flowers that have been harvested (which are in your Storage) and will sell the entire plant. All flowers can be hidden from display by clicking on "Preferences" (the Wrench icon in the top right of the screen) and unchecking "Show Flowers". To redisplay flowers, simply recheck the box. Flowers are available for purchase from the Store or as Gifts. __TOC__ Watering Flowers Flowers are watered using the Watering Can in your Toolbox (which is in the Toolbar). When the Watering Can is selected, the footprint of all the''' flowers''' will be filled with a shade of blue. Based on the shade of blue, you can determine the water level of each''' flower'. The brighter the blue, the higher the water level. You can also determine the' flower's''' water level by putting the cursor over it and an icon with water drops will appear. Flowers never go bad, but they wither when their water level runs out. Once they are watered, they return back to their previous stage of growth. Flowers can either be watered by Neighbours for free (and the Neighbour earns 1 Coin per flower) or self-watered at the cost of 1 Coin per flower using the Watering Can. Flowers can only be watered once a day, regardless of who watered them. Toolbox.jpg|Toolbox http://slashkey.com WaterMap.jpg|Watering Flowers http://slashkey.com Flower Growth When first planted, flowers are essentially little dirt piles, but they will grow over time. There are five different stages of growth: 0-24%, 25-49%, 50-74%, 75-99%, and 100% grown. The growth can be paused at any stage by clicking on the flower and selecting "Freeze Growth" from the menu. To resume growth, simply click on the flower and select "Unfreeze Growth". Currently all flowers take 4 days to grow and the growing day is 20 hours long. See the Growth Chart for more details. The different stages of flower growth are shown above. Purple Crocuses are on the bottom and Zinnias on top. The leftmost is 0-24% growth and the rightmost is 100%, with the different stages between in ascending order. Flower Details Check out the Harvest page for details on the different options available to harvest your flowers. Harvested flowers are added to Storage are sold at the Marketplace or used at Facilities. See Ingredients and Products for complete lists of everything used by Facilities and Tools. Definitions of Table Column Headings: *'"Self-Harvest - Sell"' - Self-Harvest and sell directly from your Farm **The farmer makes 10% less than the "Sell" price listed in the Store *'"Self-Harvest - Store"' - Self-Harvest and add to your Storage to be sold later **The farmer makes the "Sell" price listed in the Store *'"Hired Hand Harvest - Store"' - Hire someone to harvest and add to your Storage to be sold later **The farmer makes 20% more than the "Sell" price listed in the Store **The Hired Hand makes 25% of the product value and 25% of the prodcut, courtesy of the Mayor *Red Crocus, Lilies, Rose, Zinnia, and Forget Me Not can all be sent as Gifts. *The grow day is 20 hours long, so 4 Day plants take 80 hours to reach 100% growth. *Flower harvests can be used to make bouquets at the Flower Shop. Category:Store Category:Lists Category:Flowers